


Best Day Of My Life

by lymle1



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, adam is such a city boy, based on school work, blake is a cowboy, blake shows adam his ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymle1/pseuds/lymle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's first time in Oklahoma, and he meets a tall, blue-eyed cowboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got this idea out of a novel that i had to read in school and of course, i turned it into a shevine fanfic.... Oh and Adam is very naive in this fic, and Blake likes picking on him.

‘This is the first time I’m going to the countryside… I’ve never been to Oklahoma before. Hell, I haven’t even been out of California before! I wonder what it’ll be like…’ Adam thought excitedly as he looked out of the car window to the vast fields along the highway. Adam was on summer break and his mom had some business in Oklahoma so he figured why not? He probably wouldn’t be doing anything at home anyway; it wasn’t like his band would be getting any gigs. So here he was sitting in shotgun on the way to Ada.

Adam noticed quite a lot of differences between country and city. Obviously there were less buildings and more trees and almost no traffic, but it was also really peaceful. The air was fresh and almost everywhere you went, you would see some sort of farm animal nearby. He felt like he needed to explore this new land, to go on a adventure.

When they reached, Adam’s mom immediately had to go for a meeting, leaving Adam with his Uncle Tim. Uncle Tim offered to show Adam around, to see how it felt to be a cowboy. Adam thought it was a good idea. Uncle Tim brought him into the woods to show Adam how to hunt. He even brought his rifle and taught Adam to shoot!

“Hey Uncle Tim, what kind of bird is that?”

“It’s a Black-crested bulbul.”

“Wow, that’s a mouthful. How ‘bout that river? What fish are in there?”

“There are lots of fish in there. For example…”

That was pretty much how the evening went. Adam would ask about anything he wanted to know and Uncle Time would answer. Adam thought that maybe he was boring Uncle Tim with all these questions, but he didn’t seem to mind at all.

The next day Uncle Tim couldn’t take Adam out because he had a meeting with his publicist, so Adam explored the town on his own. The weather was nice and sunny with a hint of wind blowing. Adam went back to the woods where Uncle Tim brought him the day before, found a nice shady tree and sat down. He took out a pencil and a notebook and started thinking of lyrics to a new song. As he was writing, he heard some shuffling of bushes and laughter. He looked up to see a few kids around his age, maybe six or seven, standing in front of him.

“Hey! You new or something? Never seen you around before.” A freakishly tall guy to Adam’s eyes drawled. Adam observed the boy. He had brown hair with striking blue eyes and was wearing a plaid shirt with blue jeans.

“Look at what he’s wearing!” Some guy commented and Adam immediately looked at his outfit. He was wearing his usual white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. “Probably a city boy or something…”

“Watcha doin’ out here, city boy?” The boy asks.

“What’s it to you, big country?” Adam responds teasingly as he stands up from the ground, brushing off any dirt from his jeans. There were a chorus of ‘ooos’ going around. The guy smirked.

“You’re a cocky son of a bitch aren’t you?” The guy asked rhetorically. “My name’s Blake.” He says as he sticks out his hand. Adam takes it.

“Adam.” He responds, shaking Blake’s hand firmly.

“We were just going down to the river. You wanna join us Adam?” Blake offers. Adam thinks it through for a second. He didn’t know these people, he’d just me them. They could be serial killers for all he knew. If this was the city, Adam would have already been out of here before the guy could introduce himself, but it wasn’t.

“Ummm… I don’t know…” Adam says unsurely.

“You chicken?” The guy teases.

“No!” Was Adam’s immediate response.

“Then come on!” Adam gave in. His curiosity got the better of him.

“Fine.” He walked alongside Blake, whom he made small talk with, asking where exactly he lived and what school he went to. They soon arrived at the river and Adam shuffled awkwardly.

“So what are we doing?” he asks.

“Anything we want to.” Blake answered and suddenly took off his shirt. Adam turned a bright shade of pink.

“W-What are you doing?” Blake looks to Adam and smirks, seeing Adam’s flustered face.

“We’re going for a swim.” He says as he continues to take of his jeans, leaving Blake only in his boxers. Adam is still feeling uncomfortable, but when he sees everyone shucking off their clothes, he too follows suit. He has just finished taking off his jeans when he hears Blake yell “CANONBALL!!!” followed by the sounds of splashing water.

“Come on in everybody! The water’s great!” One by one, everyone started to jump in, leaving Adam being the last one. “Adam! Get your scrawny ass in here!” Blake yells. Adam inspects the water for a while.

“Is it clean?” he asks unsurely. Blake rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a city boy. Of course it’s clean! It’s cleaner than all those swimming pools filled with chlorine!”

“I highly doubt that. See, chlorine kills all the-” He was cut off when Blake pulled him in. Adam made a squeaking noise as he fell into the river. When he erupted from the water, he saw that everyone was laughing at him. He flushed and looked at Blake, who didn’t look a tiny bit guilty.

“Come on. Let’s do laps.” And they did. Slowly, Adam started to feel like one of them. He let himself go, the experience was so different that in the city. Adam felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins. After about an hour or so of water activities, it was time to dry off. Adam felt a rumble in his stomach, so he went to go ask Blake.

“Hey Blake, you got anything to eat? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, sure. Go ask Luke. I think he packed some sandwiches and a couple of beers.” Blake said as he pointed in the direction of where Luke was. Adam just stared at Blake until he got uncomfortable.

“So…. Are you just gonna sit here and stare at me, or are you gonna go get us some food?” Blake aks.

“I’m sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you say beer?” Adam asked slowly.

“Yeah…” Blake nods slowly like he was talking to a mentally-challenged person, which in his defense, Adam was acting a lot like.

“Look, if you aren’t gonna get the food, then I am.” Blake started to walk away, but Adam followed.

“But we’re only 16…” Adam asks, confused.

“So?” Blake says nonchalantly as he takes a sandwich and a beer from Luke, popping the cap of the beer and taking a long sip. Adam stares at Blake like he’s lost his mind. Blake sees the confused look on Adam’s face and finally gets it.

“Oh my god, you’ve never drank alcohol before, have you?” Blake exclaims. Adam turns red. “You’re such a city boy!”

“Shut up.” Adam tries to hide his face.

“Hey Luke! You got anymore beers?” he asks.

“Yeah tons! Here.” Luke handed a bottle to Blake who handed it to Adam. “Luke, get a load of this. City boy over her has never had a taste of booze!”

“Seriously? Man you gotta try one!” Adam examines the bottle in his hand. It’s a cheap bottle of beer, having one probably won’t have any effect. ‘Mom would kill me if she knew what I was doing..’ Adam thought.

“Come on Adam! Live a little! Try some.” Blake encouraged.

“I don’t know man…. My mom would be pissed…”

“Your mom will never find out. Come on, just one sip.” Adam looks at the bottle hesitantly.

“Oh for god’s sake… Hey everyone!” Blake suddenly shouts and everyone turns to him. “Our friend here’s never had a beer before!” he announces. Adam can feel the blush creeping up his neck as hears people murmur ‘No way! Really? Seriously?’ Apparently it was a rite of passage into adulthood here. “I say we give him a little confidence boost! Do it! Do it! Do it!” Blake started chanting and soon, everyone joined in. ‘Well, this is it. It’s now or never.’ Adam thought to himself. He looked at the bottle, and in a flash, chugged it down. It tasted nothing like how he thought it would be. When he put the bottle down, a chorus of cheers and claps was heard, but Adam was still concentrating on the taste of beer. It must’ve shown on his face since Blake laughed.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get used to the taste.” They ate and drank, joked around with each other and Adam never wanted this moment to end. He was having so much fun that he lost track of time. As they were talking, Blake suddenly exclaimed.

“Look at that sunset!” Adam turned and felt his breathe being taken away at the magnificent sight. It was a mixture of red, orange and yellow with a tinge of pink.

“It’s beautiful.” Adam says, because that’s all he can say.

“Yeah.” Blake answers.

“You never see that in LA. Too many buildings.” Blake just nods. Adam suddenly remembers that his curfew is sunset, and quickly gets up.

“I gotta go. My mom said to be back by sunset.” Adam saw how Blake rolled his eyes. Blake probably didn’t even have curfews. He was free. Adam wasn’t. And Adam was jealous of Blake for that.

Blake got up and extended his hand.

“Well, it’s been awesome hanging out with a city boy. Maybe one day you’ll get to show me around the city?” Blake asks. Adam takes the outstretched hand and shakes it.

“Yeah, maybe.” Adam smiles and Blake smiles back. Adam turns to leave, but he can’t help but feel sad; He wanted to do this every day, to be free. But he knew it would never happen. He took a deep breathe and walked away. He could feel a pair of eyes on him, and he was undoubtedly sure it was Blake. Maybe they would meet again someday. Adam sure hoped so.

He got back to the hotel before his mom did, thankfully. That night, he slept peacefully, dreaming of rivers and sunsets. The next morning, it was time to go back home. Adam was sitting in the car, thinking of the next time he could come back to Ada.

“Hey mom, when’s the next time we’re going to Ada?”

“I don’t know Adam. Maybe when I have work there.” Adam wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but kept quiet. He looks out the window and sees a bear bottle on the side of the highway. It reminds him of Blake.


End file.
